An article can be produced by molding a polymer into a desired shape or configuration. For example, large or thick hollow articles such as tanks, drums, containers, etc. can be manufactured by the rotational molding of polymers. Compression molding of polymers can be used to impart a desired pattern to a relatively bulky polymer mass.
Various compounds such as crosslinking agents or stabilizers can be added to polymers used in molding processes. These additives generally lend the polymer-based molding composition certain desired physical properties such as a high strength or resistivity to heat or light. Additives can, however, cause the formation of large bubbles in the molded article. The bubbles so formed can extend to each surface of the article and cause pinholes or openings in the wall of the article. A molded article can thus be rendered unsuitable for certain uses, such as storage of fluids.
Several compounds have been suggested in the art for addition to polymer-based molding compositions and molding processes to reduce the formation of bubbles. Many of these bubble inhibiting compounds adversely affect the molding process parameters such as cure rate, cure time, and the physical properties of the molded article, such as color, impact strength, and tensile strength.